


Pen Pals

by CrimsonLion



Series: MHA Multiverse Shenanigans [3]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crack, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Everything Makes Sense and Nothing Makes Sense, Gen, Humor, Humor and Crack, Izuku & Ruby are Pen Pals, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Multiverse, Multiverse Shenanigans, Pen Pals, Ruby Rose (RWBY) is a Good Friend, THE AUTHOR NEEDS SLEEP, That's it that's the plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLion/pseuds/CrimsonLion
Summary: With the Cultural Festival all said and done, Class 1-A still needs some time to unwind. Luckily, Izuku has a few pen pals who’d like to visit, and Mr. Aizawa is still too tired to say no!...now if only somebody told them that they came from an alternate reality where “It’s also a gun” is a phrase to live by.
Relationships: Aizawa Shota | Eraserhead & Qrow Branwen, Blake Belladonna & Lie Ren, Eri (My Hero Academia) & Zwei (RWBY), James Ironwood & Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Kaminari Denki & Nora Valkyrie, Midoriya Izuku & Ruby Rose (RWBY), Other Relationships, Ozpin & Salem (RWBY), Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose, There are just... so many
Series: MHA Multiverse Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576876
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do something like this for a while. And it being April 1st seems like the best time to do it.  
> Only got 7 minutes until that's no longer the case, so let's do this.  
> BTW, the BNHA characters just finished the Cultural Festival, RWBY characters are inbetween Volume 2 & 3 'cause NOTHING BAD EVER. HAPPENED.  
> Okay, let's go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

The morning was sluggish for the students of Class 1-A.

Those who weren’t still in the process of finishing breakfast were lazing about in the common room, or watching the surprisingly slow paced news. Most of the future heroes to be were sprawled on the couch, looking as if they were about to melt like popsicles. Even the Big Three, who were visiting from their own dormitory, were as subdued as the rest of the class. Mirio and Tamaki were making small talk, leaving Nejire to idly play about with Eri’s hair (Eri herself was trying not to fall asleep so soon). Mr. Aizawa, to nobodies’ surprise, was currently knocked out cold against the carpet, continuing his daily procedure of barely giving a f***.

The one exception to the monotony was currently muttering to themself as they flipped through one of their trademark notebooks.

Izuku Midoriya was excited for today. He had actually been planning this particular type of activity for a while now. Mr. Aizawa had graciously agreed to the arrangement, and since there wasn’t really anything going on today, his friend wouldn’t be overly distracted with their usual shenanigans. He wondered what she was really like, though. While Izuku tended to believe most people right of the back, the girl he had called a pen pal for the last few years was apparently quite the story teller.

Her letters were often filled with tales of huntsmen battling monsters, weapons utilizing Dust…

Izuku had never heard anything of the sort occuring in the real world. That said, he couldn’t help but indulge the idea that it wasn’t just the first draft for a best-selling fantasy novel. And the girl herself seemed quite nice enough, from what he’d read. She was apparently around Izuku’s age, and somehow carried the same levels of awkwardness he did whenever they wrote. Hopefully they could get past the first sentence without engaging a mumble stor-

* **Knock Knock Knock** * “Hello? Is this the 1-A Dorms?”

Everyone present in the dormitory snapped their heads to the door. Izuku was the last one to do so, putting down his book as he began to stand. The voice on the other side was somewhat high pitched, and he could hear some soft mumbling on the other side as well. It was probably his pen pal, but just to be safe… “Viridian Fortress?” he called out, earning him some confused stares from the rest of his classmates.

“Red Like Roses!” the voice called back.

“It’s her!” Izuku nearly squeed as he zipped up to the door.

“‘Her?’ What do you mean ‘her’,’ Midoriya?” Minoru questioned, making a suggestive glance. Since Tsuyu was currently in front of the fridge, Toru smacked him upside the head to get his mind out of the gutter.

“My pen pal! We’ve been writing to one another since grade school!” Izuku explained excitedly, practically bouncing as he stood in front of the door. “Mr. Aizawa said it was okay, right?”

“Sure, whatever,” Eraserhead groaned from his sleeping bag. Hopefully he’d be able to do more tomorrow, when the day wasn’t begging to be wasted. It wasn’t logical, but hey, he’s been dealing with a lot lately. He earned this break.

“Ah, sounds great, Deku!” Ochako chirped, “Do you know what she’s like?”

“A little bit,” Izuku admitted, “But this’ll be the first time we’re seeing each other.” His hand reached for the door and began to pull it open. “She did say she was probably bringing a few frie- OOF!”

“IZUKU!” A red blur tackled into the green haired hero to be, sending him tumbling into the center of the common room. Once he stopped moving, he realized he was on the floor, gazing up at who he assumed was his pen pal, who was currently pinning him down. Her hair was black, though it faded to red at the tips, and her eyes were a piercing shade of silver. She was currently beaming at Izuku, a small tint of red emanating from her fair skin. He could feel his heart trying to clench.

“...R...Ruby?”

“YUP! Ruby Rose at your service!” Ruby sang with glee, before realizing the position they were in. “Ope! My bad, sorry! Here, let me help you up.” Ruby got off of Izuku in an instant, extending her hand for Izuku and bringing him up. “You  _ are _ Izuku Midoriya, right?” she asked, tilting her head adorably.

_ So cute! _ , thought half of Class 1-A.

“U-um, yeah… I’m I-Izuku Midoriya…” Izuku mumbled, an embarrassed blush blooming across his face. Someone laughed off to the side, turning the room’s attention back to the front door.

“Wow, sis! You really picked a cute one, huh?”

Another visitor entered the common room, with long blonde hair and a pair of lilac eyes. She was currently wearing a brown jacket with a yellow undershirt, which exposed her midriff and uh… cleavage. Behind the young woman followed the rest of their group, which was surprisingly large.

“YAAAAAANG!” Ruby whined with a pout, “I told you, we’re just friends!”   
“O-oh,” Izuku began, coming out of his stupor, “You’re Ruby’s sister?”   
“The one and only!” she proclaimed with a grin, “How’s it going, Green Bean?”

“...I believe I may be the slightest bit confused,” Tenya interjected, “Who are all of these people?”

“They’re my friends!” Ruby explained happily, “...and family, in some cases.”   
Yang and an older guy in the back held up their hands.

“Care to introduce us, Izuku?” Ruby asked expectantly, her silver eyes sparking.

“...sure,” Izuku agreed, “Let’s see if I can get this right, though…” He turned to face the rest of his classmates.

“You’ve already met Ruby,” Izuku began, gesturing to the girl wearing the red cape.

“Hiya!”

“Then there’s her partner and best friend, Weiss Schnee,” Izuku continued to the girl with her white hair done in a sidetail and piercing blue eyes.

“A pleasure,” she greeted with a cordial bow.

“Blake Belladonna, the ninja of the group.”

The girl with long black hair, amber eyes, and a black bow on top gave a small wave. “Yo.”

“Yang Xiao Long, Ruby’s older sister.”   
“How’s it going, everyone?” the bombastic blonde greeted.

“Then there’s Ruby’s other best friend, Jaune Arc.”

“Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it,” the blonde boy insisted without missing a beat. Denki and Minoru’s eyes glowed mischievously.

“Nora Valkyrie, the chaotic one of the group.”

“You know it! Say, do you have anything to wreck around here?” the orange hair girl boomed, causing the rest of the class to flinch.

“...Nora’s best friend and impulse control, Lie Ren.”   
“Greetings,” The black haired boy with a pink streak waved, remaining composed in his posture.

“The second tank of the group, Pyrrha Nikos.”

“Hello!” The red head greeted enthusiastically. Some of the girls shot warning glances at Denki and Minoru.

“Ruby’s third best friend, Penny Polendina.”

“Salutations!” the ginger haired girl greeted with a smile.

“And Ruby’s Uncle Qrow, who I hope is sober from what I’ve heard.”

The short haired man gave a chuckle; “Trust me kid, pipsqueak wouldn’t let me leave the house drunk.”

“And I believe that’s everyone!” Izuku turned back to his classmates, “Any questions?”

A single hand rose up in the air.

“ARE ANY OF THEM SINGL-” * **BANG!** *

Yang had taken it upon herself to smash the grape headed student out of his seat and into the wall. Anyone nearby the area scooted back, noticing her previously lilac eyes had turned blood red.

“...didn’t like the way he was ogling us.” she admitted as she folded her arms, her as reverting back to normal.

While everyone else was concerned with the damage Yang caused to the building (and their classmate), Izuku was more concerned with what had appeared on her arms.

“H-how did those get there?” he whispered to Ruby, pointing at Yang’s now present gauntlets.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s Ember Celica, her weapon. Don’t you remember?”   
The gears in Izuku’s head began to turn. If those gauntlets were Ember Celica, that same gauntlets which could fire Dust rounds when loaded, then… that meant-!

“You mean like… Crescent Rose?”

Ruby nodded, unholstering something from behind her back. The red mechanism unfolded, revealing a mid-range sniper rifle. Ruby then spun it around as it extended into what was possibly the most dangerous scythe known to man.

Izuku’s classmates’ eyes widened… Izuku’s jaw dropped.

“No way…” he uttered, “Then that would mean…” his eyes shot towards Weiss, “Myrtenaster?”   
Weiss unhooked the rapier from her waist, showing it off with a smug grin.

“Gambol Shroud?” he continued, his gaze falling on Blake.

Blake pulled out her cleaver, before undoing the sheath and revealing the katana underneath, throwing in the air before catching it and converting it into its pistol form. She allowed herself a small smile.

“Crocea Mors?”

Jaune pulled out the sword, the scabbard folding out into his trademark shield.

“Magnhild?”

Nora grabbed her grenade launcher, flipping it around as it transformed into a hammer.

“Milo and Akouo?”

Pyrrha took the shield off of her back, while twilling around her spear which briefly transformed into a sword and a rifle.

“StormFlower?”

Ren allowed his dual-bladed pistols to come out of his sleeves, twirling them around before posing with them casually.

“Floating Array?”   
Penny already had 8 swords floating from her backpack, an adorable smile on her face.

“Harbinger.”

Qrow lazily pulled out a sword, spinning it around as it changed into a more traditional scythe form.

Izuku was struck speechless. His eyes began to sparkle.

“So… cool!” he squealed, forgetting for a moment that these were high caliber weapons that could likely overpower even military units.

“Something tells me the day won’t be so dull after all,” Mina whispered to Eijiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! YOU'VE ALL BEEN DUPED! I've managed to get you hooked on WIP I'll never finish!!! TRULY I AM THE PRANK KING AND-  
> ...  
> ...wait, what do you mean I already finished the story? Wait, WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT UNO REVERSE CARD!  
> ...*Sigh* Well crap... looks like the April Fools Joke is on me.  
> -CrimsonLion


	2. RWBY Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY does their thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this late night mess...

The visitors scattered across campus, though some decided to stick around the dorms.

At the moment, Izuku and Ruby were at Gym Gamma. Ruby was holding a wrapped up box in her hands, Crescent Rose back in its compact form behind her.

“What is that, anyway?” Izuku asked, now wearing a UA gym uniform.

Ruby barely contained her energy as she smiled knowingly. “A present for you!” she blurted out, “But you should open it!”

Izuku gave her a skeptical look, but shrugged it off, grabbing the package from her hands.

He tore off the brown wrapping and opened the box, pulling away some of the bubble wrap. When he saw the contents of the package, he gasped.

Ruby continued to vibrate excitedly off to the side.

Within the box, there were four knives, each with 8 inched blades and intricate spiral markings etched into the metal. The hilts were a dark forest green, housing a storage compartment for Dust, the super mineral Ruby told him about. Aside from the knives, there was also a leather belt, equipped with small pouches for extra dust rounds and scabbards for the knives. Finally, there were two armored gloves, with small pockets starting at the wrist which could hold the knives for a more… exciting version of fisticuffs.

Izuku looked back up to Ruby, tears pricking at his eyes. “I...is this…” he began, voice crackling, “Primus Scrap?”

Ruby nodded eagerly, her smile now out full force. “Yup! Primus Scrap, your own custom designed weapon! You said yourself that you couldn’t exactly make it here, so I decided it could make a good present for yo-”

Ruby stopped with a small “Eep!” as she was suddenly wrapped in a bear hug. “Th-thank you…!” Izuku sobbed, a watery smile on his lips. Ruby blinked, before playfully rolling her eyes, patting her pen pal on the back.

“You’re welcome, Izuku.”

* * *

“On behalf of the student body here at UA, it’s an honor for us to have you visiting, Ms. Schnee!” Tenya declared triumphantly, waving his hands all the while.

The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company merely laughed at the Class Representative’s eagerness. “It’s alright, Iida. Just call me Weiss. Same thing goes for you, Yaoyorozu.”

“Of course, Mrs. Schn- I mean, Weiss,” Momo replied, correcting herself mid-sentence.

While her friends were goofing off about the campus, Weiss wanted a full tour while she was here. She hadn’t believed Ruby at first when she spoke of a world where superheroes were the norm, but now that she was here, she wanted to know every last bit about the place. Who knows, maybe something here could help her when she eventually took over her family’s company. Lord knows it would need a boost after what her father did.

While Tenya began a vigorous speech about the history of UA and those that came before the current class (and Momo provided a calmer and much needed distraction in the form of small talk), their tour came to an impromptu halt when Weiss saw-

“Winter?”

The woman in question turned towards Weiss. Her equally white hair done in a more traditional pony tail and blue eyes met Weiss’ own. In a rare twist, the older woman smiled.

“Hello there, sister,” Winter greeted with surprising sincerity, “How nice to see you here.”

Weiss was briefly off-put by her sister’s uncharacteristic chipperness, but quickly set that aside. “W-Winter, wuh… what are you doing here!?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just thought I needed a change of scenery compared to back home. The General’s actually discussing matters with Nezu as we speak. It just so happened he wanted me to tag along.” Winter’s smile became more full for whatever reason.

“I also heard that you and your friends were visiting, and, well… that sealed it for me. I missed you, Weiss.”

A thick silence filled the room. Before Weiss could stop herself, she catapulted into Winter’s arms (and maybe she used her Glyphs to do it, so what?). Her sister stiffened up at the contact as Weiss buried her face into her chest. Winter slowly returned the gesture in kind, as all of her doubts began to evaporate. “I… I missed you too, Winter.”

The moment was tender… and with proper comedic timing, it was ruined.

“SPECIALIST SCHNEE!” a gruff and… panicked voice rang out from the halls? “WE’RE LEAVING!”

Winter bolted upright upon hearing the declaration. The Schnee sisters looked at one another, before turning their sights down the hall. A man in a white uniform with a black hair in a military cut was… running down the halls as fast as humanly possible? “G-General? What’s going on?” Winter questioned, concern becoming evident in her features.

“NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! CRAZY GIRL RIDING A MECHA GRIMM CHASING AFTER ME!” he yelled, bolting down the hall as he made a turn, “WE HAVE TO LEAVE! OR AT LEAST OUTRUN THE DAMN THING!!!”

“Come on, Mister General Ironwood, sir!” another younger voice called from down the hall. “Please just let me show you my babies! Ooh, could I give you an upgrade?”

Tenya paled immediately upon hearing the voice. The group turned their heads back down the hall, catching sight of Mei Hatsume, the infamous mad scientist of the Support Course. Her pink locks were flying about wildly, her yellow eyes were wide with glee, and she was currently riding on top of a giant mecha lizard.

“That’s no Grimm,” Weiss corrected, though her voice was several pitches up in fear.

“But it is dangerous. RUN!” And with Tenya’s declaration, the group zipped after the General, with Mei right on their tails.

* * *

“You look so cool in that, Izuku!”

The boy in question flushed, rubbing the back of his head. He was currently wearing his new weapon ensemble, which he had dubbed Primus Scrap. The knives themselves were currently sheathed in the scabbards on his belt, while Izuku experimentally flexed his gauntlets around. They felt snug, but… comfortable.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Try them out!” Ruby prodded.

“Okay, okay!” Izuku complied, grabbing two of the knives and unsheathing them. He remembered watching a few knife combat videos (at Ruby’s request) so he should have a good idea of how these things would work. He got into a fighting stance, before slashing the knives experimentally. They were fast, cutting through the air without much hassle. He kept slashing, throwing in some thrusts and even knife twirling.

He  _ may _ have been practicing with batons when no one else was looking…

“Okay okay!” Ruby interrupted, “So you know how to use them normally… but can you use them with Dust? Check the hilt!”

Izuku did so, noticing that the dark green hilt had some different colored buttons on the side. Curious, he clicked the red ones first. The spiral markings on the knives began to glow red. Now thoroughly intrigued, Izuku took an experimental slash. A trail of fire followed his slash. Ruby repressed a squeal off to the side. Izuku clicked in the yellow button next, performing a double thrust.

A bolt of lightning blasted out the side of the rock face Cementoss had prepared.

Finally, Izuku clicked the white button, and thrusted the knife into the ground, generating a straight wave of ice spikes. With an effort, he yanked the knife from out of the ground, using his forearm to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

“Wow, you learn fast,” Ruby remarked, “But how about you try their…  _ secondary function _ .”

Izuku blinked at the implication, before he noticed a small switch at the top of the hilts. He flipped it, causing the blades of the knives to jut out before the bent forward at a 90 degree angle. The lowered back into the hilt, with some additional metal fastening the blade back to the knife and forming into a trigger. Izuku blinked, looking back at Ruby.

“It’s also a gun…” he whispered, mesmerized.

Ruby nodded sagely. “It’s also a gun.”

* * *

Blake looked around the room in uncertainty.

She had no idea how she and Ren had been dragged in here with a kid with a bird face (he’d be mistaken for a faunus if he only had one bird-like quality), a girl with strange earlobes (Jiro, was it?) and that kid with spiky red hair. The bird kid’s dark room with only candles serving as the light source did nothing to ease her nerves.

Finally, bird kid (wasn’t it Tokoyami?) spoke.

“My fellow dark ones,” he began, voice needlessly dramatic, “We are gathered here today with who we hope will become potential new recruits to our cause.” Kyoka and Eijiro nodded in unison, which only further creeped the two hunters in training out. “Of course, while they may look the part, they must undergo a test to see if they are truly…  **one of us** .”

“Okay,” Blake interrupted, “What exactly is happening here?”

“Ah, my apologies,” Fumikage amended, “Here in Class 1-A we have a minor… tradition, of sorts. It’s highly exclusive. We usually have more members, but those of us in the Class 1-B branch can’t make it, Shoji’s training with your blonde friend, and Midoriya is with that Ruby girl.”

“Then… why is he here?” Ren pointed towards Eijiro.

“Honorary member,” he explained; it was the excuse he used to avoid talking about his… middle school days.

“Well, with all that said, Jiro, if you could begin the initiation, please?”

Kyoka nodded, pulling out a keyboard from who knows where. Blake and Ren shared a glance. “Relax,” Eijiro assured them, “If you’re not really one of us, then this won’t affect you.” Kyoka wiggled her fingers. And then… she began to play the keys.

_ G Note _ .

Blake’s ears went ramrod straight under her bow.  _ No _ , she thought,  _ i-it can’t be… _

_ F#, B, E _ .

Nonono, this was NOT happening. They couldn’t just expose her like this!

_ D, G, C. _

The faunus tried to bring herself back under control. No pressure, just don’t sing whatever came next. SImple.

_ Low B, E, Low A _ .

Some of her worry returned when she noticed Ren was humming with the melody. Wait, was he a-?

_ D _ .

“ _ ~When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city, to see a marching band~ _ ”

Blake completely lost herself as she recited the lyrics. Ren sang along just because he liked the song. Fumikage smiled knowingly, glad that he had recruited two more members to the cause.

_ I wonder what Midoriya would think of this... _

* * *

“ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? YOU DIDN’T! YOU  _ HECKIN’  _ **_DIDN’T!_ ** ”

“LANGUAGE!” Ruby reprimanded playfully, “Besides, didn’t you say you wanted that in the design, too? Something about it reminding you of a video game?”

“I mean YEAH, but you didn’t ACTUALLY have to do it! These things are already GUNS, for crying out loud!”

“Then why stop there!?”

Izuku could not find a counterargument for that, still too enamored with the new weapon configuration in his hands. The reason for this? Primus Scrap had converted itself into a  **bow** . The two knives had been joined at the hilt, and the hard-light dust filled out the rest of the construct, efficiently giving it a third form Izuku could mess with. He only had one question:

“Where are the arrows?”   
Ruby raised an eyebrow at the question, before pointing to her hips. Izuku blinked, before the lightbulb went off in his head.  _ No. Way. _ He grabbed one of the extra knives still in its scabbard. Even if it was smaller than the bow could maintain, he figured he could still give it a shot. He loaded the knife like an arrow from the front, pulling it back onto the bowstring. The knife began to glow, hard light dust elongating the tip as Izuku pulled it back. His eyes widened, but he didn’t lose focus.

He steadied his aim at one of the prop up targets Ruby had set up.

He exhaled, and released his grip on the “arrow.” In a flash of light, it zipped away from its launcher, soaring true to its target. Izuku didn’t hit a bullseye, but he was close, missing it by a ring or two. Another thought popped into his head. He quickly unsheathed his last knife, clicking the brown button. The knife glowed orange as he pulled it back against the bow. He let it fly, and it soared once again.

Unlike the previous arrow, however, this one burst into earth spikes upon making contact.

Izuku and Ruby both whistled. “Nice work, Izuku!” the red reaper cheered. Izuku chuckled awkwardly to himself, scratching his teeth as he deconstructed the bow.

“I-it really wasn’t… the weapon is just really good…”

Ruby’s smile fell a bit, before she put her hands on her hips, eyeing him with disbelief. “Mister, a weapon is just a useless hunk of junk without the right user. It’s an extension of one’s self… and you and that weapon are definitely in sync!”

Izuku blushed more profusely as he sheathed the two knives, walking towards the one’s embedded in the targets. “Th-thanks, Ruby…” he muttered, “That means a lot.”

“I mean it, y’know!” Ruby called back to him. She thought for a minute; “WAIT! There’s still one more thing they can do with the gloves!”

* * *

“GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR ASS BEATING LIKE A MAN!”

“F*** OFF IN HELL, YOU DEMON WOMAN!!!”

Hanta, Denki, Mina, and now Eijiro, Blake, and Ren were watching the scene before them with disdain. Apparently Yang had decided to pick a fight with the resident hothead Katsuki, and seeing as Yang was also a hothead when she was pissed enough… that spelled nothing good. “What did he even do?” Mina whispered to Blake. Blake shrugged, just as lost as everyone else, though knowing Yang, she figured it might have something to do with her hair.

The group collectively flinched when Yang grabbed Katsuki in a headlock.

“YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE IZUKU’S LIFE HELL FOR TEN YEARS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!? NOT ON MY WATCH, BOMB BOY!!!”

“MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, B****!  _ I’LL BLAST YOU TO KINGDOM COME!!! _ ”

“ **YOU CAN TRY!!!** ”

“Um… should we get your teacher for this?” Ren asked worriedly. This was a bit much, even for Ren.

There was a moment of silence when a charred segment of Yang’s hair fell to the floor. Her purple eyes grew red.

“Oh. You.  **Are.** **_DEAD!_ ** ”

“Get the teacher.  _ Get the teacher! _ ” Blake yelled, running back inside the dorms with the rest of the group to prevent the incoming manslaughter.

Before long, high pitched girly screams began to fill the air. Yang wasn’t screaming, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Us @ Izuku: Let us see what you have!  
> Izuku w/ Primus Scrap: SOME KNIVES!  
> Us: NO!!!
> 
> Also, RIP Bakugo, the big sisters know. They always know...  
> -CrimsonLion


	3. JNPR Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPR gets some (brief) time in the spotlight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, with the noodle, the feral, the queen, and the only sane one...

While Yang was busy ripping Katsuki a knew one, another fellow blonde was doing something just as dangerous.

“So if I do this, it’ll definitely get Weiss’ attention?” Jaune asked the small purple haired kid in front of him.

Minoru gave him a thumbs up. “Certainly, my friend! With any luck, she’ll be fawning over you for the rest of her life!”

Jaune perked up; he really liked the sound of that. “...I don’t know. Don’t you think that’s a little… extreme?”

“Not at all!” Minoru replied with confidence.

Jaune was not assured in the slightest. He knew what Minoru was speaking of was an actual thing for  _ some _ couples, but… he and Weiss weren’t even  _ together  _ together. And no offense to the Ice Queen, but she was a bit of a prude. How would she react if Jaune “Idiot” Arc decided to smack her in the butt?

...yeah, it was a terrible idea. Maybe he should try to figure out something el-

“OH! There she is, buddy!” Minoru grabbed Jaune’s collar, pointing to where Weiss was… running alongside a few other people. “You know what you gotta do!”

_ More like what I don’t gotta do _ , Jaune admitted internally,  _ maybe I can just… talk to her? _ “Hey, Wei-””

Before he could get another word out, Jaune and Minoru were immediately trambled over by Weiss, Winter, General Ironwood, Momo, and Tenya, only to be further trampled on by Mei Hatsume and her gigantic mecha-lizard. Even though Jaune was bigger, Minoru somehow got stomped on more. Both boys groaned in agony.

“Good...talk…” Jaune mumbled, “Snow Angel…”

While Jaune was lost in his delusions, Minoru caught the sound of approaching footsteps. Someone grabbed the small grape boy by the collar, and suddenly he was face to face with Jaune’s partner. Well, would be face to face, if he wasn’t eyeing the girl’s chest area. What was her name again, Pyrrha?

Before Minoru could attempt to flirt with her, Pyrrha’s eyes made it clear that she was NOT happy. Not in the slightest.

“ **You and I are going to have a little chat.** ”

The tone of voice made it clear that nothing of the sort would occur. It was scary enough to evoke all of the arousal out of the purple pervert’s body.

* * *

“How much *huff* longer *huff* do we *puff* keep on *wheeze* running!?”

Weiss was far more athletic than her petite physique had let on, but even she had limits. And from the looks of her fellow escapees, so did everyone else.

“We cannot stop until Hatsume has lost the will to pursue us!” Tenya responded, “But her fearful desire knows no mortal bounds. If we’re lucky, her mecha lizard will simply go caput!”

“Iida, don’t you think it’s a waste of energy to wave your arms when we’re trying to run?” Momo inquired.

“IT GETS THE POINT ACROSS!” Tenya flailed his arms even harder, which admittedly made him more tired.

“HEY! GLASSES BOY!” The runners turned off to the side, surprised to see Nora Valkyrie running alongside them while carrying Denki on her back. There was a glimmer in her eyes… a surefire sign of trouble.

“Nora? What are you doing here!?” Weiss flailed, “We’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“Silence, Ice Queen!” Nora declared, “This is between me and Glasses Boy!”

“Hey, I’m here too!” Denki protested.

“I know, Lightning Rod. I know.” Nora amended, earning a small squee of approval from the boy she was carrying.

“I do not believe  **now** is a proper time to be asking for a challenge from me!” Tenya attempted to dissuade the rogue lightning bolt. Alas, it was of no use.

“Oh, but it  **is** the proper time!” Nora rebuked, “Lightning Rod here says you’re one of the fastest guys around here. Sorry to burst your bubble, but that title’s as good as mine! HIT IT, CHARGEBOLT!”

“You got it!” Denki agreed, lightning sparks already flowing off of him. “Indiscriminate Shock…  _ 2 Million Volts!!! _ ” Denki let his Quirk rip, the surge of electricity surging into Nora.

The yellow lightning went pink, and Nora’s eyes constricted.

“WOOHOO!” she whooped, suddenly increasing in speed _tenfold_ as she zoomed off into the horizon. There was a flash of white, and suddenly, Nora and Denki were both gone, a pillar of smoke denoting their last location.

Anyone with a good hearing Quirk would swear they heard “I’m queen of the castle!” echoing throughout the universe.

It was enough to get the group of runners to just…  _ stop _ for a second. The students of Class 1-A blinked. Weiss and General Ironwood were at a loss for words.

“...the hell just happened?” Winter gasped in disbelief.

“Oh Mr. Ironwood~!” A voice called out in the distance.

“KEEP RUNNING!” the General ordered, not that he had to.

* * *

Having dealt with the annoying pest that had attempted to corrupt Jaune, Pyrrha was enjoying a lovely discussion with the rest of Class 1-A.

“Ah, so Quirks are called Semblances where you’re from?” Ochako asked the Invincible Girl.

“Not exactly,” Pyrrha corrected. “While your Quirks and our Semblances do appear similar at first glance, there is indeed a difference. For starters, most Semblances aren’t inherently genetic; Weiss and her family are just an exception to the rule. You usually have to develop your Semblance alongside your Aura, and it usually reflects who you are, one way or another. Your ‘Quirks,’ on the other hand, are entirely genetic, and there’s a slim chance you’ll be born without one. Some people go on with their full lives without ever discovering their Semblance.”

Ochako nodded in awe; Tenya would love to hear this.

“Remind me of your Semblance again?” Shoto asked off to the side, “Something about controlling poles?”

Pyrrha giggled, being hit with a familiar wave of deja vu. “No, Todorki. My Semblance is Polarity. It grants me full control over metals.”

Shoto nodded in understanding, before he looked up into the sky. “Huh,” he remarked, “The afternoon’s almost over.”

Pyrrha blinked, looking up to where the sun was. It was steadily reclining back towards the horizon. “Indeed. Time must fly around here… where do you think everyone is?”

“Not sure,” Ochako admitted with a small pout. She’d barely seen Deku since that Ruby girl whisked him away...

* * *

Ren needed this.

After being induced into what he assumed was a cult (it was probably less serious than that, though that didn’t ease the creepy factor), and having to witness Yang reach unforeseen levels of carnage (what did that boy DO?), a nice break was definitely needed, in Ren’s opinion. He took another sip of tea, sighing contently along with the principal of UA. Nezu eyed his guest favorably as he set down his cup, bringing his paws together.

“You’re friends are adjusting well to here, are they not.”

Ren pondered the question for a moment. He shrugged. “In a way, it’s like back home at Beacon,” he admitted, “Though I believe even on our days off, it was never quite THIS chaotic.”

Nezu hummed in agreement as he jumped off of his chair, heading towards the bookshelf. “I will admit, I am not… entirely certain how our two worlds meeting transpired.”

Nezu eyed one of the books for a moment. “In any case, I believe that our two worlds could learn a great deal from each other. Both seem to share a need for something after all.”

Ren nodded, though for him, the only thing he needed more of was patience, and the ability to make pancakes for Nora faster.

“I’m certain we’ll be able to make the most of it, regardless. Wouldn’t you agree, Headmaster Ozpin?”

The white haired bespectacled man in question set his own teacup down, reaching up to readjust his glasses. “Of course, Principal Nezu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le plot thickens.  
> -CrimsonLion


	4. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end this with a Yang!  
> (I'm tired, so sorry not sorry. Also, potential spoilers for later volumes of RWBY, so read at your own risk.)

“Penny!~”

The android girl turned around at the sound of her name, catching sight of Ruby and Izuku quickly approaching. “Friend Ruby!” she exclaimed, catapulting herself to the girl at Mach 5. Ruby had the wind knocked out of her as she fell back from the tackle hug.

“My spine…” the poor girl whimpered. Izuku winced in sympathy.

To her credit, Penny immediately jumped off of Ruby before helping her to her feet, allowing her to gather her bearings. “What are you doing here, Friend Ruby? Aren’t you supposed to be teaching Izuku how to use his new weapon?”   
“Already did that,” Izuku jumped in, spinning two of his knives satisfactorily before rescheathing them. “I guess that makes us knife buddies now?”

Penny’s eyes widened comically, and Izuku was about to apologize for saying something wrong, but then he too became a victim of the famous “Penny hug.” “ASTOUNDING!” she proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, “‘Knife buddies.’ I absolutely ADORE the notion!” She picked up Izuku from off the ground, joining their hands together as she bounced with glee. “Thank you, Knife Buddy Izuku. I’ll treasure this title until the end of time!”

Izuku laughed awkwardly, a hint of blush on his cheeks. “Um, thanks… Penny…”

A low growl interrupted the moment. “Friend Ruby, are you by any chance hungry?”

The growl got louder, “That wasn’t my stomach, Penny…”

The growl transformed into a snarl. “You don’t think that’s…”

The trio slowly turned around, and their blood froze over. Several feet in front of them was a creature of darkness, with thin limbs and a wolf-like face covered in bone, their eyes glowing with red and yellow malice. It was a Grimm, more specifically a…

“BEOWULF!” Ruby screamed, pulling out Crescent Rose and firing a few rounds into the beast.

The Beowulf fell over, disintegrating promptly afterwards. Unfortunately, it wasn’t alone. Ruby let out a squeak, shifting Crescent Rose so she could fire on it, but before she could, it let out a growl of pain. Ruby noticed two burning spots around its abdomen, before Izuku suddenly rushed forward, raising his arms and bringing them down just as quickly, flames following in suit.

The Grimm fell in a burning husk, before its body burned and broke down to ashes.

Izuku released a pent up breath, falling to his knees. That was…  _ terrifying! _ “Not bad, Knife Buddy Izuku!” Penny praised. Izuku looked back to the android, giving her a weak nod as he brought himself back onto his feet. “But there should be no Grimm in this area. It’s not possible-”

“Uh, Penny…” Ruby interrupted, pointing up into the sky.

The formerly blue sky was being swallowed by a whirlpool of darkness floating overhead. Even from a distance, the trio could make out the forms of flying Grimm. What’s worse was that the epicenter of the whirlpool seemed to be hanging around… the school!? A wave of evil laughter overtook the landscape.

“We gotta get to the others!” Ruby declared, zipping off with rose petals in her wake.

Penny and Izuku were quick to follow behind, with Izuku attaching two of his knives to his new gauntlets. If things were about to get as bad as Izuku thought they were, his new arsenal was about to get a heck of a test run.

* * *

Qrow and Shota eyed each other suspiciously.

At their feet, Eri cuddled with Zwei. “He’s so fluffy!” the little girl cooed.

Zwei barked in approval.

“He yours?” Shota asked the huntsman.

“Nah, a friend’s.” Qrow answered. His eyes fell on Eri. “She yours.”

“No. She’s under the school’s jurisdiction.” Shota answered a little too quickly.

“Riiiiiiight…”

An awkward silence followed.

“Your kids look up to you, y’know. I can see it.”

“They aren’t my kids, they’re my students,” Shota refuted, “If anything, they see me as a hardass.”

“...maybe, but I doubt it.”

“If anything, YOUR kids look up to you. Hell, that girl’s scythe is basically a tribute to your own.”

“Okay, they aren’t my kids…” Qrow countered, “Well, most of them aren’t. I’m only blood related to Yang.”

“Ah, yes. The impulsive one. You’re lucky Bakugo didn’t sustain any permanent damage.”

“Rule #1 with Xiao Longs: don’t touch the hair. You shoulda seen Tai back in our high school days. Someone decided to put dye in his hair gel, and the next day they couldn’t feel any of their limbs.”

“...is that supposed to make me feel amused?”

Qrow scoffed. “You sound like Ice Queen.”

“I never said I wasn’t amused.

“...oh. Hard to tell with an expression like that.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Eh?”

“Midoriya and your niece… they tell me you're drunk most of the time. What do you have to hide?”

“Lotta regrets, teach… lotta regrets and mistakes…”

“If you don’t face it, it will continue to haunt you.”

“Tell that to me. I’m good at keepin’ my distance. It’s the only thing that keeps me wrecking other people’s lives…”

“And why would you say that?”

“Semblance is Misfortune. I bring nothing but bad luck to myself and others. You’re lucky the roof hasn’t caved in on us yet.”

A large roar caught the two men’s attention. Eri and Zwei huddled against one another for protection.

“...and so it begins,” Qrow muttered, lazily bringing out Harbinger.

“Correlation, not causation,” Shota denied, “Your luck may exist, but it’s got nothing to do with what’s out there.”

“We’ll see about that, old man,” Qrow remarked, turning back to Zwei and Eri. “Keep her safe, boy.”

Zwei nodded and barked in the affirmative, nuzzling closer to Eri as Qrow and Shota headed out.

* * *

Most of the heroes and heroes in training gathered on sight to the source of the chaos.

At the center of it all, a masked man in a tux and a pale woman in a black dress were cackling wildly, announcing their arrival. The heroes felt a wave of terror wash over them. They had no idea who the woman was, but something told them she was worse than their worst nightmare. And shouldn’t All for One still be stuck in prison? What the hell was he doing here!?

“Cower before us, heroes!” All for One bellowed as he slowly began to rise into the air, “Watch as our alliance crumbles your pitiful society right before your eyes!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” the woman agreed, sauntering forward with a pack of Grimm following her from the rear, “While I’d prefer to start at Remnant, this world has its own faults that must be wiped. It won’t matter which I start with in the end. All shall be reduced to darkness!” The woman spread out her arms, and the Grimm howled, sending out a wave of fear. She relished in their terror.

“SALEM!!!”

The woman’s eyes fell onto the form of a man, with white hair and black spectacles, as well as an irritatingly familiar cane. Her lips curled into a sarcastic smile. “Ah, Ozma, dearest…” she began, voice sickeningly sweet, “Come to die again?”

“Not here,” Ozpin rebuked, holding up his cane in a battle stance, “Not this time.”

“Hmm, a shame,” Salem pouted, “That’s what’ll happen regardless.”

“Not while we’re around.”

“Oh please, Ozma! This world has no experience in dealing with the Grimm, and quite frankly, one simple huntsman, won’t do.” Her smile became a malicious smirk, and she thrusted her arm forward. “ _ Dispose of them. _ ”

In a flash, the Grimm began to advance towards the students and faculty. Ozpin raised his cane, preparing to charge.

A lone gun shot penetrated the Grimm wave. Several, actually.

“Grimm attacking during OUR day off!” Yang declared, standing at the front with Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren. Her gauntlets were smoking. “Not a chance!”

“CHARGE!” Jaune cried, running alongside his friends into the battlefield. Some of the students followed.

“MIRIO, EVACUATE THE REMAINING STUDENTS!” Nezu called out, leaping onto Power Loader’s shoulder. “THIRTEEN, POWER LOADER, DO THE SAME!” The two Pro Heroes nodded, leading the non combative students away from the battlefield.

All for One appeared unfazed. “Good luck with that…  **Kurogiri** !”

A dark portal opened amongst the Grimm, revealing the League of Villains, as well as Salem’s Inner Circle. “Tomura,” All for One grunted, “You know what to do.”

“Cinder,” Salem began, “Be a dear and wipe them all out.”

Both of the lackeys grinned with malice. “ _ Our pleasure _ .”

Before either could make good on that promise, however, a knife and several gunshots rang amongst the Grimm.

Izuku swung down into the fray, plunging one of his free knives down and creating a whirlwind, giving himself some breathing room. Ruby and Penny landed by his side while Izuku plucked out the knife.

“Is that everyone?” inquired Izuku, absentmindedly shooting away an Ursa with a gravity bullet.

White light flashed, and with a deafening sonic boom, Nora materialized out of thin air, with Denki on her shoulders.

“That. Was. CRAZY!” Nora exclaimed, holding Magnhild high in the air as if to prove the point.

Denki stared ahead with a blank gaze. The black streak in his hair had gone white. “We witnessed the multiverse… I remember it all. We reached the beginning… and the end. Saw our destruction and our salvation. Humanity had corrupted itself beyond the point of return… and built itself back up amongst the ashes.” He weakly raised his finger towards Izuku.

“Izuku Midoriya.  **You** are the key to our victory… and our demise. You have been and always will be the epicenter of this multiverse. Choose your next actions wisely. You are our only hope.”

Denki’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed, falling unceremoniously off of Nora’s shoulders and onto the ground. Everyone present eyed his fallon form weirdly.

“...no idea what he was talking about, but i’M FULLY CHARGED!” Nora yelled, radiating large amounts of pink electricity to prove it. Ren leaned back in fear, entirely aware of what a fully charged Nora was capable of.

Ruby shook her head rapidly to get over the weirdness, there were Grimm that needed to be slaughtered. She rose Crescent Rose to her side; her friends followed suit.

“Bring it on, Grimm!” she yelled. With a battle cry, both sides charged...

* * *

“I DIDN’T WANT OZMA TO LEAVE ME!!!”

The battle had been grueling. While the Grimm had been easy to subdue, the addition of the League of Villains and Salem’s Inner Circle made it less so. While no one had outright died, the amount of casualties had been widespread all the same. Up to the climax of the battle, when Salem and All for One themselves got involved, Izuku let something slip past his tongue. He didn’t recall what exactly he’d said, but those words were currently making him face the greatest challenge of his life…

Comforting the neigh immortal being and Queen of the Grimm, Salem, who was currently laying on Izuku’s lap.

“I just wanted my lover back…!” she wailed with a sob, “And the God of Darkness did it so easily, too! But NO, the God of Light proclaimed ‘balance,’ and then he damned me with immortality! I was alone for so long… I couldn’t die, even to that godforsaken Grimm pool. And when I’m finally reunited with Ozma, what happens? He betrays me to the gods, and leaves me alone again once more and I…”

At this point, Salem let out a loud wail full of sorrow, as if she were a wounded animal.

“I’m… I’m so tired…” she cried softly, “Of the gods… of this war… of this stupid  _ vengeance _ … !” She buried her face into Izuku’s legs as the dam finally broke. Izuku awkwardly rubbed a comforting hand against Salem’s back, while his gym pants became soaked with tears. On the bright side, he was helping.

In the background, Ozpin’s face was covered with an “Are you f****** serious?” expression, which beckoned laughter from some of Salem’s associates. All for One was less amused… and more confused.

“So… does this mean the alliance is off, or…?”

“Yep,” Ruby replied nonchalantly.

All for One grew annoyed. “Well, this won’t change a thing. I’ll just come back once our forces have recupera-” * **BANG!** *

“Nope,” Ruby denied, holding out Crescent Rose as the barrel smoked.

“...well sh*t,” All for One groaned, falling to the ground unceremoniously.

“RUBY!” Yang protested.

“What? He was being the bad guy!” Ruby defended.

“That one’s  _ definitely _ your niece,” Shota remarked off to the side.

“Go figure… say, you think that guy’ll die?” Qrow remarked.

“Perhaps… if he doesn’t get medical attention.” Shota replied.

“Are you going to get him medical attention?” Qrow inquired.

“...perhaps we should think about it.” Shota stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking back to the dorms.

“That’s low, Aizawa!” Qrow called out.

“He’s lower!” the underground hero replied.

* * *

While All for One continued to die, the visiting Huntresses and Huntsmen decided to say goodbye.

“Nice seeing you, Izuku,” Ruby grinned as she hugged her pen pal, before she had to break the embrace. “Good luck becoming a hero. And take care Primus Scrap!”

“I will!” Izuku agreed, “And don’t forget about the letters!”

“I won’t!”

“I’m honestly surprised,” Weiss said to no one in particular, “Who knew Mei carried that many guns on her person?”

“Serves them right,” the inventor pounted, “They broke my baby…”

“I suppose we should thank you for bringing an end to threats from both of our worlds,” Ozpin addressed Principal Nezu, with General Ironwood at his side.

“I digress,” Nezu insisted, “If the thanks belongs to anyone today, it goes to the kids.”

“I suppose,” the General admitted, before being elbowed by Winter. Her sister didn’t take on a horde of Grimm for nothing.

Speaking of, Ozpin looked back toward the Queen of the Grimm herself. In light of recent developments, she had opted to disband her attempts on revenge against humanity. No one could be certain of what that meant for the future, especially Ozpin. What would become of the Grimm? What would become of Salem? The two former lovers made eye contact. Ozpin was expecting a blank, apathetic stare. Perhaps one of her more characteristic snarls.

What really happened was all the more confusing.

At first, Salem studied Ozpin, as if she had forgotten whom he was and was trying to remember. Ozpin could have sworn his eyes were playing tricks on him when he thought he saw the corner of her lip twitch upwards, albeit slightly. Then… she wiggled her eyebrows. Salem, the Queen of the Grimm, Ozpin’s sworn enemy… had wiggled her eyebrows at him. The glow in her eyes was also highly suggestive.

...and oh dear she could still make his heart do that. *Ahem* Well then!

“Do you wonder how the Grimm lady got here?” Eijiro asked his friends.

“Not too sure,” replied Denki, his hair streak fading back to black, “To be honest, the entire day’s been kind of a blur.” He began to walk in the direction of Nora, passing her an inconspicuous slip of paper. “Give this to Z when you see him,” she whispered, “Tell him he’s got to stop forgetting to close the dimensional gateways.”

Nora gave him a small salute. “Will do, Lightning Rod.”

Penny looked over the scene with a calm fondness… and a bit of melancholy. “I’m going to miss all of our new friends,” she lamented, “Is there nothing more that we can do?”

“Well,” Kyoka pipped up, holding a keyboard, “There is one last thing…”

_ G Note. _

“Oh no…” Blake and Yang simultaneously groaned.

_ F#, B, E _ .

“Oh, this song exists here, too?” Weiss asked. Ren nodded sagely; he knew where this was going.

_ D, G, C _ .

Izuku and Ruby shared a knowing look. It was about time they got the last of their aggression out of their systems.

_ Low B, E, Low A… D _ .

“ _ ~When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city, to see a marching band~ _ ”

As the sound of song, groans, and laughter filled the air, a gentle breeze flowed across the landscape, signifying an end to a rather ridiculous journey.

* * *

_ ~The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Finally!  
> ...that was way too much effort for an April Fools Joke. Hope y'all enjoyed it. See ya next time!  
> -CrimsonLion (2 April 2020, 12:26 A.M.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked the story!  
> -CrimsonLion


End file.
